Short Stories
Gallium Powered Robert – The Lab Master All rights reserved Content from this book cannot be recreated without the express consent of Gallium Powered All Rights Reserved by Gallium Powered Gallium Powered 2015-2017 About Robert For many people a hundred years are so much time. They could not imagine to stay at one place. For a hundred years, they would have traveled around the world, met thousands of people, and made their dreams come true. Robert stands at one place for hundreds of years and who to guess, but he achieved much more than anyone would have imagine. For hundreds of years he stays in a lovely place in his forest watching the world. The world which has changed forever. Do not think that Robert was always been a tree. Yes at the moment he is half a tree, half a man. Before he was just a man, maybe just like you and maybe not. Robert was of the firstborn. When only the stars gleamed over the world, he was already walking in the vast world and enjoying nature. During this glorious time, honor and glory were not forgotten, but Robert might never be interested in it. He loved everything that grows. Not the swords of steel. And he was right. Someone had to take care of the trees and the plants. No one paid attention to him, they think than he is just a fool who had poisoned his brain with mushrooms. But who would believe that he will change the world in time. For him, every being that lives and grows is important. He will never allow himself to kill even an insect because it does not deserve to live. Who think that just he is bigger he can decide the fate of others. But these are his views supported by few. Years passed and the first era of this world was overwhelming. He roamed through the forests rarely, and when he liked a place he had been sitting for years. He shared strange wisdom whit passing mans. Perhaps his favorite story is about the time he spent almost twenty-five years sharing his views for the world with a moss colony. But still do not think he lived like a wild man all these years. Of course he settled his house in which he lived with his favorite swallows who later shuffled a nest in his branches. And his favorite hedgehog Basque. It may be strange for you, but his life was actually much better than the others. The world was changing and there were times for which it would be remembered for a long time. The first war in the world was approaching, and it would be so gloomy and terrible that the gods would intervene. But these events will find a place in our story after time. But if we want to tell the story properly, we have to start right from the start. The Beginning It was the first year of the first era of this world. The firstborn had barely appeared. Previously, the gods had prepared the world for living, but that is beyond the reach of our story. People split into only a few groups. Gray people. They preferred to live near water. They respected it and were best at making boats. The best boats ever made were theirs. White boats towed by doves to the wools. The goldsmiths appreciated more than anything the peaceful life of the forest. Robert was goldsmith. They valued knowledge, and the first of all read. And the warlike people. They did not like to create anything when they liked something they just picked up from others. But the history of people will not go into our history. Robert, since little, more than anything appreciated nature. He often wandered through the forests and enjoyed everything. Then all sorts of flowers and trees could be seen in the vast world. So, at fifty-five, one day he left home and never came back. For him, this life under the roof was not everything. He wanted to see more. He wanted to see everything the world had to show him. From the beginning, he was a man. In the meantime, the woods wrapped around him and brought it to him. He looked all to east from the great river to the far north, where the world ended with the outer sea. And it was good that he did it. Evil was already rising. Even at the beginning, when the world was young, evil was already rising. Disgusting creatures began to roam through the forests. There were already people who wanted to rule the world. They wanted to destroy all good things. Like reward for the kindness and help that Robert has been shown, nature has donated it with an unnaturally long life. From the beginning, no one could even believe. For two hundred and fifty years since the beginning of the world he did not even age. So it is so far. Unfortunately, in today's world, nobody is interested in nature and can hardly notice it. About Robert and Berr Do not think that Robert live so long without a friend. Still, he will not the only wanderer in the woods. Thirty years since he lived in the forest, he met Berr. Although they did not get up early, but they became friends. They had many adventures together, but we will only tell some. But you're probably wondering who is Berr. He's a skin changer. At first there was a lot like him, but with time only he survived. Sometimes he is a big and powerful man and sometimes a huge black bear. But he cannot control his transformations. Still, it was a very useful skill sometimes. And once you know who Berr is, we can go back to the troll story. One night as they strolled, they came across a camp of trolls. Yet a half-naked man and a black bear cannot keep silence, and the trolls catch them. Despite his strength, Robert and Berr were only two, but trolls were seven. Trolls decided to cook them. But everyone with his taste. They drove all night how to prepare them. Some wanted to make them minced, others put them into soup, and some wanted to eat them raw. And so they had a night, and they did not even feel when the sun rose and turned them into stones. A fun story somewhat, Robert and Berr got out of their way, but do not think all of their lucks is just luck. There's no way we cannot tell the story when they've lost them through the dense scrub of the damned forest. Seven hundred leagues from the nearest human settlements. They traveled a few days until they found the way back. And if they had just climbed a tree, they would see where they had to take. But to some extent, this story will most likely look boring to you, since then the forests were clean and free of evil creatures. The forest was bumpy but that was not a problem. The trees were old and thick. The place was small and they were fighting for it. If they could hurt someone they will do it but, Robert and Berr were friends of the forest. And the trees could not move. They could only squeak and tread threateningly with branches and roots. Their story does not end here, but we have to tell a lot more. Robert and Berr are probably even now adventuring together, but we would hardly see them. About Robert and Lu Lu just like Bern is one of Robert's best friends. She may be most interested in flowers. There is nothing she loves more than them. While other people at that time were staring into the heavens, she did not leave a glimpse of the ground. Because he knew there were so many things he could enjoy and see. For her there was nothing better than autumn. Maybe you will think about why not spring. However, then most flowers are blooming. But Lu is looking at things differently. There was no good time for it since autumn, because then the blooming flowers were blooming. The last colors for the year were then. And when something is last, it is better and impressive. When the autumn had come, she had enjoyed the forest all day and all night. The leaves of the trees fly in thousands of shades of yellow, orange and red. Green conifers continue to rise to anything unyielding to the coming winter. The last fruits and season nuts are delicious than usual. And the flowers. There was nothing to make her happy more in autumn than flowers. Nice than anything else. With colorful, all kinds of colors. He loved the most blue and purple. The fall for her was the happiest time of the year. It was not by accident that she was always said. My favorite color is autumn. More than anything, Lu and Robert liked to drink tea. Freshly picked, always different and with fresh mountain water. It was their time. Every day in four o’clock and twelve minutes. They never missed even a day. About the war It was exactly two hundred and thirteen years since the beginning of the world and the first war was about to begin. The warlike people were creating increasingly large armies and increasingly fearsome weapons. The other peoples felt the coming war. Even though they began to prepare, but they could not hold on to the militant armies of the warlike people. On the seventeenth of August, two hundred fifty-sixth from the beginning of the world, from the underground fortifications of the warlike people, thousands of disgusting creatures crawled up and raided people in their path. The nearest fortress of the gray people was crushed and everything in it was slaughtered. Eventually, once the great capital of the gray people shrank into a small town behind its fortress walls. Then, from the depths, crawl the most fearsome creature so far created by the King of the warliks. Sor. The first great dragon the world had seen. He was not yet finished, and he had no wings. It looked like a huge snake but with a different head. It could not breathe fire but it was much stronger than the gray men. However, unfinished and still vulnerable separated from the soldiers, the gray men plundered and killed him. During the following years only two dragons came out. More completed but still not as powerful as the present ones. The siege lasted fifty-five years. And then, fifty-five years after the beginning of the war, the gods intervened with an unexpected move. Until now, only the stars lit the ground. And then, fifty-five years after the beginning of the siege, the moon rose for the first time. Such a strong light that the army and the warlikes did not hold and fled frightened. Two months after the rising of the moon, the sun first builds up. With such strong light no one suspected that it could exist. Even the king of the warlikes himself was afraid of the sun. He took all his armies under the earth, and over his fortress he dropped black clouds of smoke. Clouds of smoke that can protect it from the sun. People began to count the time of the sun as they cannot trust the moon. She often sped or slowed down. The sun has always been accurate. But the war was not over. Though the mighty new light defied the armies of the warlikes, they did not give up. But for now, there was peace and prosperity over the earth. No one has ever suspected how beautiful the world really was. It was warm and pleasant. Yet few of the firstborn had the right to live forever. The first summer of the first sunrise smelled of death and sadness. But even though some people have already gone, the joy of the sun and the moon has never been darkened. People born then never understood what life was just under the stars. The war continued, but no one felt it. Everyone enjoyed their freedom and peace. Robert continued to take care of the forests, along with his friends. Everyone knew that peace would not be eternal but did not want to accept it. Meanwhile the warlikes did not rest. In their underground caves they slaughtered thousands of armors and weapons that were healthier and more dangerous than the previous ones. The fourth dragon to appear was almost ready. And so, several decades after the moonrise, the war rose again. But the gray men did not rest. The greatest fortress of people has been erected so far. The White City was built. A mighty fortress designed to hold on to everything that can befall them. A fortress of eight levels each two hundred yards higher than the previous one. Walls ten meters thick rose from granite and whitewashed with stones. The first level gate was almost two meters thick and was cast from bronze. Well enough to hold even a dragon. Too good place for the ugly events that would follow. At that time, the goldsmiths began to build their cities. Not so majestic but still beautiful made of wood and gold. Even Robert, Berr and Lu took part in the war. They had the right to fight for everything they love. For their friends for nature and everything green because they knew that if the warriors won that would be the end of everything good. The armies were approaching the white city, and fear began to occupy the gray people. Despite the great fortress they owned, it was a difficult task to hold at least ten thousand soldiers. “The figures are on the board, the game begins” – Robert The second battle of the war began. There was a lot of blood on this day. Robert was fighting with these barbarians with stones. He was bigger and stronger than they, but they were more he did not lose his life for a while. With his talent, Berr transformed into a bear, and without any difficulty he was dealing with the warlikes, yet he could not beat ten thousand soldiers. Lu may have done most work during the second battle. She stood up against the King of the Warlikes. He was a witch-king who, without any difficulty, possessed any black magic. Lou, however, had much more power than him, and only with his thoughts he struck him. She had spent her entire life developing her powers. Passengers were afraid to go through her lands as she could get into their heads and control their thoughts. With a lot of grief on the seventeenth day of the second battle, the warlikes fled, but everyone knew it was not the end. But for now everyone could enjoy the peace. It was not long before it was speaking of war again. Peasants' attacked on the mountains and the kidnapping of animals were everyday. Everybody could hear stories, but they did not know what will be next. Only two years after the second battle the third was on the doorstep. But this time the fate would not be decided against the walls of the white city. Nine hundred leagues from the cursed forest spanned the plain of Kiritis Sofus. There, in this vast land of the horsemen, the last battle of the first war would take place. Everyone took part in the battle because he knew it might be the last one. The victory was attained but no one could be happy. Years did not come to complain about the dead. Those who survived as Robert, Berr, and Lu never wanted to tell. Fear was visible in their eyes when it came to that. So much blood has shed on this plane that it can still be seen. Bones, armors, and swords are still visible on the grass. Ten days in a row after this battle began with red dawn. So much pain. The victory was achieved, but people were wondering if it was worth. Robert returned to his old life, but never forgot. He continued to guard the forests and never inquired of people's affairs anymore. Small groups of warlikes still met but they were not a problem. “Sometimes you do not want to know if the end will be happy because it cannot always be. Sometimes you cannot understand why. But always the sun rises and shines brighter.” Lu - The Queen of the Lucibles Lu founded his kingdom and lived there until the fifth epoch of this world when he left. She created her empire between the trees of the cursed forest that she enchants. When the autumn came, the leaves of the trees did not fall. They became golden and so in the spring they were green again. There was no better place on earth from her kingdom. “Change is essential. There is no place for ancient beings in this world with their old visions.” Berr – The Skin Changer Berr built a house in the plains of Sariendo and lived there forever. He cared for a herd of ponies, looking at bees, and what else. Simple life but sufficient for him. He often sees Robert because his forest was near. Everybody who survived the war has continued his life or built it for a new one. But history always goes on. About the Second Era The second era began after the end of the war. Everyone enjoyed the peace that seemed to last forever. Then, the greatest kingdoms of the people began to sway. The white city was a remarkable symbol of the old times when the world was still young. The goldsmiths’ people created Eddaras or the golden city. Thousands of fortresses were built but perhaps the most prosperous cities were to the northern gray people. They built the city of progress. They built empires in the large, wide lake of the north. The lake was not only an immense but incredible protection against dragons and attacks. At that time ships for war were rarely used. Not only were difficult to build but not big enough. The ships barely gathered five men on them. The Northern Empire was prospering. The fishing boats left early in the morning and returned late at night. The central city was made of beautiful spruce wood. All the houses were carved. There was not such a beautiful city for its time. The ruler's house was with golden roofs and statues. The craftsmen of these cities produced everything you can guess. Swivels, whistles, flutes, toys, dolls, wooden animals, piracy, matches, spittoons, fireworks, Bengal fire, and whatnot.